Star Trek: Pretoria
Star Trek: Pretoria is an RPG based around the . It was established on 4 October 2000 and still runs to this day. "Star Trek: Pretoria is a conscious collaborative effort, featuring writers are from many backgrounds, values, upbringing, history and religions. From Sweden, South Africa, England, Canada and the US. Star Trek: Pretoria's universe stands as a rich tapestry, woven together by our players, current and past. On board the USS Pretoria, we explore the unknown reaches of space, and the guts and inner soul of our characters. Time period is several years after . Star Trek: Pretoria is unique among RPGs. There is no MACOs or Marines on board. Episodes have a balance of action-adventure, science and exploration. There is no war, no massive enemy attacking the Federation. The GM, Alley Cat, has become aware that recent episodes are too dark, more light-hearted episode are needed, and a conscious effort will make sure to keep future episodes more balanced towards comedy and personal character development, keeping away from dark themes when possible." :::- Alley Cat, Star Trek: Pretoria Site Administrator Main cast Names of the writers listed below are their screen-names, followed by the names of the characters they play. *'Alley Cat' as Alice Brangwin and Rakurai Stryker Angel as Fenster "Fence" Jones and Jacob Floyd *'Consy Coffee' as Consy Coffee *'Kyruzix' as Hakuzax and Kyruzix *'Maxwell' as Alister maxwell and Samantha Maxwell and Solkar *'Trefoil Nodt' as Ydallesogabes Nodt and Roberto Louis Ablua and Ardryed Strongback *'T'Mir' as Elizabeth "Liz" Archer and Kathryn Archer and T'Mir *'GallantX' as Amelia Haruno, Bella Haruno and Marshall Elexandre Sylari 'as Princess Sylari Fëanor, and Isolt # Recurring characters *'Alexandra Maxwell *'Belldandy' *'Demi (EMH)' *'Emkey (Droid)' *'Jessica Paris' *'Juno Poundmaker' *'KID' *'Kira Tierney' *'Kwai Tsuta' *'Rachel Skarsten' *'Sabaqwa Isth' *'Sunee Khun Depigny' *'Tammy Paquin-Barrichello' Killed in Action (mainly security personnel) *'Alva Rei' (OPS, Killed in Action on Stardate 61780 by Trite Parasites) *'Caroline Duffy' (Pilot of Peregrine fighter 03 'Pasiphae', Killed by Warlord Falkar) *'Fox Xanatos' (Killed in Action on Stardate 61780 by Trite Parasites) *'Jessica Roberta Williams' (Commanding Officer, Killed by the Redeemers at the betrayal signing of Peace Accords, Stardate 57549) *'Iratxe Isi Eskurza' (Pilot of Peregrine fighter 04 'Landale III' Killed by Warlord Falkar) *'Miium Jaadieu' (Pilot of Peregrine fighter 01 'Alcestis' Killed by Warlord Falkar) *'Sofian Abdelaziz' (Killed near Sickbay while repairing EPS conduit) *'Tracy Melborne' (Engineer, Warp Plasma Specialist) *'Sir and Blinkie' (Blinkie's death was accidental on Stardate 64119 when he attacked Emkey, mistaking Emkey for one of Angel's battle units. His phaser touched a broken console, the electricity flowed through the phaser, killing Blinkie. Shortly after, Sir killed himself.) Rogue gallery of villains *'Angelina' (an android, Angel was our Antagonist. Lina was almost a good version of Angel, during a battle between the two, Angel was destroyed, but not before downloading herself to Lina. Angelina is a merge between the two 'women') *'Jade' (another android, created by Angel, based on Liz Archer's appearance and personality. Jade is trying to rebuild the fleet. She dreams of destroying any and all life in the universe) *'Glimera Meshtadera' or "Glim" on the street. Nausicaan. She is very calm and even nice on outward appearance, but has a very unstable personality. bipolar, and can be very very cruel and wicked, psychopath. She was killed by Juliet for killing one of her adopted children. *'Pegrange.' Calm, business-like, logical, cunning intellect. He is a true genius, which means he get bored very easily. He is the younger sibling to Glimera Meshtadera. He has a distinctive baritone voice. *'NaFoi' A blade-thin Nausicaan man with pattern baldness, always loud, always jittery, a real manic, brain damage from his younger days using street drugs. NaFoi loves to set off fire bombs. He has a dungeon where he keeps a few women for sex. *'"Princess" Buelae'. Nausicaan, barely capable of stringing 7 words together, not very smart, but she likes to hurt people. While she is not actually a Princess, but Pegrange calls her that to please her. She is a towering woman almost 8' 1" (2.44 meters) *'Juliet.' Orion/Human. A former petty thief. A 24th century Robin Hood, she saved 24 orphaned children who come to live with her. Juliet snapped when one of her kids were killed by Glim. Juliet killed Glim and took over her seat at the Orion syndicate Council. List of episodes *'Star Trek: Pretoria episodes' In character story line *'Star Trek: Pretoria timeline' External link * [http://z6.invisionfree.com/usspretoria Star Trek: Pretoria site] Category:Forum RPGs Category:Star Trek: Pretoria Pretoria